


New Dawn

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: Tiny prompt-Scully interacting with her newborn baby girl





	New Dawn

There are soft light slats across the far wall of the nursery. Muted stripes that bob gently on the whim of the movement of the leaves outside. Hope, she thinks. A new bright dawn. Their daughter, their daughter is rooting against her neck, gurgling. She is musk and milk and Mulder’s cologne. She is round and warm and sleep-heavy. She is alive. It is a miracle.

A small whimper, a wet pop of suction released from the empty vessel of her jaw and Scully unbuttons her pyjama top. Her breasts are hard and contoured with green veins. The relief of the let down will be sharp and welcome. The baby’s fist bumps on her chest, catching her cross every now and again. The sunlight catches the gold and there’s a dazzling rainbow glint jumping across the shadow-slats. 

The baby’s fontanelles pulse in rhythm to her suckling and Scully lays a gentle hand over them, amazed at the velveteen softness. Her eyes flutter open and squeeze shut as she drinks at a pace. Mulder would be proud of her guzzling ability. Is proud. 

He is here this time. 

She brings the baby to her shoulder, and her head lolls in the crook of her neck. 

Patting softly, she whispers, “It’s daddy’s birthday tomorrow. I think you’re going to be the best gift he ever got.”


End file.
